It Was Not Funny
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: She could not have chosen a worse moment to have a surprise klutz attack. So much for the perfect love confession. HikaruLantis. Canon


I know it's very short and not exactly a favorite pairing among the fans of Magic Knight Rayearth - if I were to take a look at all those Umi/Clef and Fuu/Ferio stories - but I hope not to see any flames just because the main characters are rarely ever written in fanfiction. If you consider it mushy or not good or simply _wrong_...errr, I suppose I agree with you...that's no problem really.

No beta reader and probably making no sense either. It's just short fluff because Hikaru/Lantis really happens to be my favorite one. (grins)

* * *

**Word Count:** 574  
**Universe:** Canon.  
**Warning:** Written with my trademark sick humor. grins Lantis actually speaks more than two words!

* * *

**It Was Not Funny  
**By **Royal blueKitsune**

It was not funny. He _wasn't_ going to laugh or even let a smile slip by his reinforced defenses.

Except that his mouth was, in fact, refusing to obey him by twitching slightly at the corners. Any moment now...any moment now it was going to happen and then he wouldn't be able to contain his ill-placed humor. The situation definitely shouldn't have been so humorous and for that reason, and that reason alone, he was going to struggle not to make things worse than they already were.

He kneeled beside her and lifted her on his knees, gently, as if she were a feather. "Are you alright, Hikaru?" Lantis kept his tone gentle and his touches light and comforting. That had been _quite_ a fall.

She looked at him with the big teary eyes of a child and jutted her _trembling_ lower lip out in a stubborn attempt not to cry. Lantis felt like a lowlife. Guilty. Panicked even.

Why was she crying? His eyes quickly took in her body, checking for hidden injuries or nasty bruises. Had she, perhaps, fallen harder than he had anticipated?

"I'm a mess," her hands rubbed violently at the dirt that powdered her cheeks and the top of her nose and sniffled. "That was the most horrible love declaration I've ever heard."

"Nonsense." He stopped the painful assault on herself and used his cape to wipe away the last remains of caked dirt and tear. "It could have happened to anyone."

To prove his point, he kissed the tip of her nose and undid her, now, messy and tangled braid to comb his hands through her long hair.

"_Lantis_, I just declared my undying love to you. Then I tried to kiss you...and fell on my behind because _you're so much taller than me and your armor is slippery and has it out for me. What could be worse?_"

The last words ended up in a shaky sob. More tears fell and a string of squeaky hiccups followed promptly.

Lantis dryly noted two things.

A. He was feeling more and more like an ass with every passing moment.  
B. His mind drew a blank when it came to dealing with a crying woman. _The_ woman he just happened to love.

"Hikaru, don't cry." His mind struggled for the words that wouldn't come and for comfort he didn't know how to give any other way than silently. As was his nature. "I love you too. Don't cry. I can not bear to see you sad."

"Y-you do?" Her eyes were wide and took up most of her heart-shaped face. He didn't quite know what to do with it and cursed his inability to gain the right footing around her. Lantis did the only thing he was - moderately, perhaps but not quite - sure of.

He nodded.

Hikaru squealed, in a very inappropriate - _sissy_ - way for the leader of the Magic Knights, and threw her arms around his neck - seemingly forgetting that she had been bawling a few moments before and feeling suddenly full of giddiness and happiness.

"I love you too, Lantis. So, _so_ much!" Lantis chuckled inwardly at her catchy enthusiasm, feeling his heart light and, dare he say, actually as happy as his little love was. It was just like Hikaru to enchant those around her with her unpracticed innocence.

That was why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

**End.**

* * *

Manga or anime universe - I couldn't decide, so I'm letting you guys take your picks. I just felt the need to write something short...very, very short.


End file.
